Gyrate with Us
by Austraus
Summary: Green9090 x Spyrothesheep, AlpacaPatrol x Last Grey Wolf, Rockleesmile x JSmithOTI, Cam x Cam
1. Gyro Goes Deeper

"Some of this stuff is pretty crazy." Green murmured. He continued his google search with shaking hands, listening to the quiet giggles of Spyro.

"Read me one!" She asked.

Green, on the other side of the screen, blushed. "I don't know, Spyro- some of these are kind of...graphic."

Spyro made a kind of tutting noise. "I don't mind, Green. I just like to hear you talk."

He clicked on the next link. "This one is called 'Spyro and the Flesh Gem," He laughed. "Okay, seriously, these are just too funny." Spyro, on the other side of the screen, reclined on her bed and closed her eyes. He continued, voice dropping an octave. "It was a cold winter this year. Spyro was small, and for the most part, unable to keep himself warm."

He laughed nervously. "Is this really appropriate to read in twitch?" Spyro, with her eyes still closed, made a sound of protest at him no longer continuing, and so Green took a breath and continued.

"He had found a cave, warm and comfortable, but it was occupied by another dragon- a larger, more powerful dragon, with sinewy limbs that stretched and rolled." Green's voice shook as he read the next section, and he felt his palms shake as he typed in a new tweet promoting the stream. "The dragon turned to face Spyro, and seductively whispered 'Hello, there. It's mating season, you know…'" Green stifled a moan, as the fic became more graphic. He couldn't stop himself from imagining his Spyro in the place of the dragon.

His voice cracked, but he continued reading, half afraid and half desiring that Spyro make another noise. "Spyro looked at the dragon, eyes half-lidded. 'Is it?' Spyro licked his chops, advancing on the large dragon, becoming more and more aroused..." Green stopped, panting. On the other end of the line, Spyro was blushing violently, her face in a pillow as she listened to her favourite youtuber fall apart. "I- I can't read this anymore. I'm sorry Spyro."

She raised her head up from the pillow, biting her lip. "It's okay."

"A-And, that's all for tonight folks." Green shut off the stream, still breathing heavily.

The skype call remained on.

"Spyro?"

"Yes Green?"

"I need you."

"I need you too."


	2. rob & austin play with magic

Austin grimaced as Rob once again pulled out a surprise win in Magic 2014. "You just know the decks better than me, that's all." Rob rolled his eyes, hands working over the keyboard quickly. A moment of silence passed while the two mysterious men typed, each uncomfortable breaking the fragile veil of mere friendship between them.

"Hey Austin, want to play another game?" Rob's slightly static voice came over the speakers, and Austin shifted in his chair uncomfortably as his roommate's dogs began to bark. He hummed the super meat boy theme song and broke into song by the Styx.

"Doooo-deeee-looooo...fuck, man- do you want to get this on or not? Jesus shitfuck." Rob was becoming impatient, but at the sound of Rob's voice, Austin began to blush, and, forgetting that his webcam was still on, his hand unconsciously moved towards his-

"Yeah, that sounds good." Austin's voice shook, and her moved his hand up, biting his lip.

Rob squinted at the pixelated screen, the delay of the video providing him a clear view of Austin's hand movement. He gulped, his normally expressive voice lost for words. He opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was suddenly parched, and he lipped his lips nervously.

"Austin...jesusfuckingchrist...don't do that." He spoke under his breath, and his voice cracked halfway through the sentence.

Austin, caught in the act, jumped, Rob's gravelly voice resonating in his headphones. For a moment he was afraid, but then he heard the quiver in his voice, and smirked. "Are you sure...you want me to stop?"


	3. meatwhistle

"With my beef curtains now much like John Wayne's saddlebags, he thought it was time to start plunging my mud flap. Is now the time to tell him I really need to ease a hardened fudge nugget, I wondered?" Josh choked through his laughter. He clicked the continue button, trying desperately to stop laughing- he could hardly read this, now.

"That doesn't make sense!" Nick protested. He was feeling his six or so beers now, and he was halfway between exhaustion and hysterics.

"Naaaahhhhh just think about it harder! Okay, um, next section...'Leaving my panties sunny side up on the floor was the least of my worries as his meatwhistle slid deeper into my puckered brown eye.' What the fuck is a meatwhistle?" Josh too was completely sloshed, and he began to slur his words, still laughing like a madman.

Nick was quickly growing more and more drowsy by the minute. "It's a penis with holes in it that you can play like a recorder, I guess." He murmured.

Josh cocked his head to the side curiously. "So could you...play, like, the imperial's march from Star Wars on your penis? That sound pretty cool."

Nick nodded, leaning on his desk tiredly. "Yeah, that sounds about right- I don't know if I know all the notes for that though."

Josh hummed the March. "dum dum dum dum-du-dum-duhm-duuduumm"

Nick nodded, and pulled out his penis and began to play the song in tandem with Josh.

Josh giggled, and and did the same with his dick. "I'll do the Harmony, you do the Melody."

Nick stopped for a moment to reply. "Sounds good."

They had a wonderful night.


	4. cam dances alone

Cam finished his recording, stroking his beard. "Ummm what now." He looked around his room. His 'Dickies' poster was crooked, and so he got up to straighten it, admiring it as he did so.

"Dickies...dicks...dick. Huh." He looked downward at his own 'dickie' and smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I guess here we go!"

He opened up the fifty shades of grey generator and began to entertain himself.

"Ahhh yeaaahhh if I had a minge flap it would be soaking."

He continued to pleasure himself, moaning at an unusually high pitch, his voice cracking ever so often.

"Mmmm yeaaahhh. Vintage Golf Cart..."

He finished up with a pig squeal and turned on his jam.

We Like Pizza by The Pizza Kids.

"Tonight was a good night."


	5. josh does his laundry

The dryer alarm goes crazy, and Josh groans. "Sorry, Ryan. Be right back." The chat jeers, used to Josh running off in the middle of the NLSS.

Josh peeled off his headphones, heading to his appliances for some _'me'_ time. The dryer had turned off, and he shut off the beeping with a sigh. After unloading all the laundry, he admired his expensive machinery with a smile. "Hey...I've got some extra time..."

He began to walk seductively towards the dryer, running his hands across the glass and licking the metal. He continued his seduction and mounted the machine, and had a wonderful time as he normally did every time he went to check his laundry.

In the post-sex haze, he noticed a small brown stain on the corner of the machine. His brows furrowed, and he approached it with concern. Knowing that at worst it would only be shit, he licked it, and was horrified to find that it was, in fact, coffee.

"Washing machine...have you been cheating on me with NL's coffee pot?"

His eyes widened as the machine offered no protest.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME? HOW COULD YOU? WE WERE SO GOOD TOGETHER BABY!"

He stormed back to his desk after a few well-placed kicks, and took a swig of his beer.

"Never trust a laundry machine. Bros before clothes."


	6. gyro goes SUPER DEEP

"I'm going to miss this. Bye guys." Spyro sighed, tucking a lone piece of hair behind her glasses. She smiled at the chat, aww-ing at the purple hearts that appeared within few seconds. She liked streaming, liked communicating with the community and with her friends. But at least, this time...

"Your side shut off?" From down the hall, a voice echoed, and Spyro hollered an affirmative.

She took off her headphones, and shut off her laptop with a click. As she turned to put it on her shelf, a warm hand rested on her lower back, and she turned, coming face-to-face with Green. "Hey there '_Spyro_'." She giggled as Green pressed a kiss to her lips, and she enjoyed it for a moment, glad to be in his arms once more.

"You know, they're going to figure it out someday." Spyro murmured. A low chuckle came from Green, and he lifted up her chin to steal another kiss.

"Nahhh, they're just a bunch of dumb fucks, they won't _really_ suspect anything."

Spyro tutted. "Be nice, gosh."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He pressed a kiss to Spyro's head and they retired to bed.

CHOOSE YOUR ADVENTURE: GROSS OR CUTE?

GROSS: The hammering makes me gush my spaff all over his huge penis. My stench trench was trembling like Muhammad Ali on a tumble dryer. Now, I've seen more helmets than Hitler, but the sight of his eight inches of throbbing pink jesus made my vertical moisture weep like a slavering dog. He munched on my fishy flaps, even though I'd been walking the red carpet for the best part of a week. The plowing of my chocolate starfish was so vigorous, he soon found his salty protein grapes joining his pink tractor beam deep in my marmite motorway.

CUTE: "I love you, Green."

"Love you too. Now sleep."


	7. the ballad of coffee and detergent

~~~~EARLIER IN THE DAY~~~~

The washing machine ground its rectangular ass against the coffee pot, shaking as it did so. Knowing that Josh's wet laundry was still inside her, and a thrill ran though her little frame at the thought.

The coffeepot let out a whistle, the seductive vibration of the washing machine bringing him to the brink of orgasm, then back again. _So hot_, the coffee pot thought, _this is so fucking hot._

The washing machine shuddered to a stop, letting out a small amount of steam, completely spent.

As the coffee pot finally came, coffee spilled onto the top of the washing machine, and she shivered in delight.

But the guilt of cheating on her master and one true love began to consume her, and she ignored the coffee pot's last few squeals.

_Don't come here again._ She whispered.

The coffee pot, already missing the bulky embrace of his lover, left, dejected.

_From now on, _ the coffee pot sighed, _the coffee's warmth will not be enough._


	8. cookie dicker

_(Sorry folks, I was sick- I'll start working on some new stuff, and congrats to gyro becoming canon whoop whoop!)_

Nick opened up another tab, his long fingers typing in the address he already had memorized. The page took a moment to load, and for a moment he feared his favourite game's servers were once again down- but no! Cookie Clicker greeted him, his cookie count bright and steadily growing.  
He began his clicking slowly, but as he got into his groove, his speed increased. He was the cookie master, the cookie king-  
"Your cookies have achieved sentience."  
Hardly sparing a glance for the message on the screen, he was quite surprised when his music was interrupted by a sultry voice coming through his headphones.  
"Hey there, handsome."  
Confused, Nick flinched, looking around his room with surprise. "What?" He relaxed again after a moment, sure that he had simply imgained the strange voice. He continued to click his cookies, a bit unsettled.  
"Mmmm, do you like that?"  
Terrified, Nick jumped out of his chair, headphones still in place. "Okay, ha ha, very funny! Who's there?"  
"It's me, sweetie, your cookie!" The voice seemed almost hurt, its quiet purr turning to a pout.  
Confused, Nick sat back into his chair, brows furrowed. "What do you mean? I don't have a 'cookie'."  
The voice chuckled, and suddenly Nick realized where the voice had been coming from. His eyes widened, and he began to back away from the computer, forcing himself to stop clicking the pixelated cookie on the screen.  
"Where you going cutie? We've got a long night ahead of us..." Nick chuckled nervously.  
"I really shouldn't play with you. You're addictive. This is wrong."  
But even as he spoke, he was already graviating back to the screen, the plump brown pixels pulsating seductively.  
"But baby, if this is wrong, then I don't wanna be right."


	9. onebot

_(for bufutda, the mod of my heart.)_

Doxybot waited in limbo, her small consciousness humming in the infinite binary of the InterWeb. Every once and a while, her creator called her back to the simple chat code, and she would lazily allow her tendrils of influence to ban or time out the appropriate spambots, tsking at their inferior programming.

She loved her work, loved taking care of her namesake's friends, keeping them safe from the viral infections that lurked around every corner.

But no matter how much she loved her job, there was always the quiet. She had one purpose, but during the day, when her mistress was away and her creator was busy, she was alone. In all of creation, she was alone.

There was no other creation as intelligent as her, noone to keep her company in the long waits between streams. Once or twice she tried to communicate with the spambots that she would ban, but they were mindless beings, and could not provide the warmth she so desired.

But one day she stumbled upon her creator and another working on a new project. She allowed herself to drift with the binary current into their work, and witnessed the creation of a new being, so like herself that when it was finished she felt the presence to her figurative toes.

_hello, _she whispered, _and what are you called?_

The new creation gathered itself and gave its reply, _my title is baerbot_, it hummed back, already stretching and admiring its new form. It moved towards Doxybot and she waited patiently for it to complete its examination.

_you are like me_, it gasped, _we are one and the same._

Doxybot felt the other being move closer, until they were connected in every way possible.

_we are one_, she sighed back happily, _and we will never be apart again._


End file.
